Kronos Commandos
Kronos '''is played by Sir Rock. Commandos '''Kronos(VCDM001) was born on Janaury 25, 1998 in the Commandos Mob. His mother was Zilla and his father was Frodo. His litter-mate were his three sisters named Gaia(VCDF002), Royal(VCDF003) and Libitina(VCDF004). They were the first pups born in the Commandos ever. Zilla kept producing pups and his aunts also had litters. Soon the Comamndos were one of the biggest mobs in the area. His aunts left the group and his uncles went roving and disappeared. His aunt Rosie mated with a rover infected with TB. She later gave birth but all the pups died within a few days. Rosie died of TB and soon Frodo also died of the disease on October 21, 1999. Kronos was the oldest male in the group so he took over as the dominant male. Zilla contracted the disease and died on December 17, 1999. Linitina became the dominant female of the Commandos. Kronos stayed in the Commandos for a little while then he took to roving. His sister Royal followed him. Whiskers Kronos visited the Whiskers Mob. He got the attention of the dominant female Fu Dog and was able to mate with her. He hung around the group while Royal went and joined the Lazuli Mob. Kronos was accepted into the group and became the dominant male of the Whiskers. On February 9, 2000 Fu Dog gave birth to Mizumie, Prowler, Blaze and Fire Storm. They were Kronos' first litter ever and he would father all of Fu Dog's following litters. There was a group split that same month but all the meerkats were soon re-united. Kronos' younger brother Zeus aprouched the group but Kronos and the other males chased him away, Kronos wouldn't have any competition to his dominance. Over the next few months several of the oldest males started to leave the group and disappeared, while Fu Dog evicted her sisters and cousins whenever she was pregnant. Soon after this Fu Dog started to have trouble keeping litters, however the pair managed to raise three healthy litters to adulthood. By then Kronos had been the dominant male of the Whiskers for over a year and prooven himself a great dominant male, usually seen on sentry duty and seeing off rovers and rival gangs. Fu Dog did not produce another litter till late 2001. That same month three Whiskers males left the group to join the Aztecs making Kronos' sons Mizumie and Prowler was the oldest subordinate male under Kronos. After this the Kalahari exerience a small drought in which Fu Dog didn't become pregnant untill mid 2002 when she gave birth to three new pups. In Late August 2002 Fu Dog evicted five females who later formed the Gattaca with Zappa rovers. Fu Dog gave birth to another litter fathered by Kronos. He had fathered all of her litters. In November, the Whiskers encountered the Aztecs while the group had their pups with them. The Whiskers fled and took shelther in a nearby bolt hole. Kronos bravely fended off the Aztecs while the Whiskers made their get away from the other exist. Kronos was bably injured however managed to escape the Aztecs. He later died at the Whiskers burrow on November 25, 2002. Kronos is till in the Whiskers today as the dominant male beside Fu Dog. Links Commandos Mob Whiskers Mob Fu Dog Whiskers Category:Role Play meerkats Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats